The present invention relates to the formation of a sealed connection between a discharge member, for example a refractory spout, and a pipe member, for example a protective shielding pipe or an immersion nozzle. More specifically, the present invention relates to the formation of such a sealed connection wherein the discharge member and the pipe member are connected at mutual or confronting surfaces defining a seat therebetween, with an annular recess formed in the region of the seat and concentric thereto, a seal sealing such seat and means for supplying gas, for example inert gas, to the annular recess.
A sealed connection of this type is disclosed in German DE 32 26 047. In this known arrangement, the seat is formed by a press fit between the mutual surfaces of the two elements. In such an arrangement, the desired gas tightness cannot be guaranteed. Particularly, if even small particles are present between the elements of the press fit, the gas tightness will be significantly impaired. Furthermore, the press fit results in the protective shielding pipe or the immersion nozzle jamming when the conical discharge is removed and breaking subject to a greater force.
In German DE 36 20 413 there is shown a swellable fibrous mat for nozzle shut off and gas feed lines at metallurgical vessels.